Douce illusion
by choorlie
Summary: Charlie est incapable de trouver le sommeil.


**Titre:** Douce illusion

 **Résumé:** Charlie est incapable de trouver le sommeil

 **Pairing:** Charlie/Mac, ainsi qu'un sous-entendu de Dennis/Mac

 **Note:** J'ai trouvé ça outrageant de n'avoir aucune fanfic française pour le fandom d'IASIP. Du coup, je me suis sentie obligée d'en poster une, juste pour dire.  
Si il y a d'autres âmes qui vivent dans cette fanbase... Je vous en prie, montrer vous. C'est pas cool d'être tout seul ici.

* * *

 **Douce illusion**

* * *

Le bourdonnement de la pluie apaisait Charlie.  
Il aurait put passer des heures entières allongé là, à écouter son écho. Accompagné par le martèlement lointain qui résonnait dès lors contre son oreille. Le martèlement d'un cœur. De _son_ cœur.  
Charlie leva son regard en direction de Mac dont la respiration rythmée annonçait qu'il s'était déjà laissé envelopper dans les bras de Morphée. Son souffle faisant gonfler sa cage thoracique dans un mouvement régulier et hypnotisant.  
La plénitude avait pris place sur les traits inflexibles de son visage. Ses lèvres quelque peu entrouvertes. Ses cheveux se fichant de la loi et de l'ordre. Donnant à l'homme un air d'ange rêvassant.

La tête de Charlie reposait depuis un instant déjà contre le buste de son acolyte. Écoutant attentivement chaque battement que produisait son cœur. Chaque pique qu'émettait sa respiration. Oui, il aurait put passer des heures ainsi à ses côtés. Dans ce calme qui, il le savait ne durerait pas. Après tout, il ne durait jamais.  
La pluie finissait toujours par s'arrêter. Les paroles par reprendre. Les verres par se briser.  
Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêvasser à une éternité dans laquelle le levé du jour arrêterait de les éloigner. De les porter dans ce mensonge écœurant qui lui donnait le vertige.

Charlie n'avait même plus souvenir du jour où commença leur ridicule petit manège. Tout ce dont il se remémorait, c'était que ça avait commencé. Probablement dans le fond d'une bouteille brisée. Ou contre la porte tatouée de graffitis des toilettes du pub.  
Là fut, sans le moindre doute, l'instant où Charlie ajouta une nouvelle dépendance à son mode de vie toxique. Une dépendance probablement plus ravageant que toutes ses précédentes. Probablement plus destructrice. Plus addictive.

Mais il s'en moquait. Car c'était beau. C'était doux. C'était une délicieuse illusion dans laquelle il pouvait se noyer l'espace d'un soir, d'une nuit.  
Une nuit lors de laquelle il pouvait sentir l'odeur qui se perdait de ses cheveux. Égarer ses doigts sur son épiderme. Effleurer ses tatouages qu'il connaissait sur le bouts des lèvres.  
Goûter son souffle.

Oui, une putain de belle illusion. Dans laquelle il jouait le rôle d'un appelé Dennis. Un nom qui lui en donnait dès lors un détestable arrière goût derrière les dents, pour l'avoir entendu à la place du sien. Bien trop de fois.  
Mais Mac pouvait l'appeler comme bon Diable il le souhaitait. Charlie s'en moquait.

Les doigts de Charlie vinrent s'égarer aveuglément sur la peau sans doute trop brûlante qui se trouvait contre la sienne. Il en était accro. Plus qu'à la coke, à la colle, à l'alcool. Il pourrait en crever. Et il s'en foutrait royalement.

Un grognement léger se fit entendre en réponse à son geste, Mac fronçant les sourcils dans son sommeil.

Putain, qu'il était beau.

Charlie vint déposer un baisé futile contre l'une de ses clavicules sans réfléchir, murmurant du bouts des lèvres des mots qui ne furent jamais entendus.  
Un second marmonement s'éleva au dessus de Charlie, accompagné cette fois-ci d'un mouvement obstrué lorsque Mac décida de changer de position dans son profond sommeil. Il roula sur le côté du lit dans une poignée de murmures inaudibles, venant de ce fait faire dos à Charlie qui resta inanimé derrière lui.

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, Charlie compta les constellations de points de beauté qui parsemaient le dos sculpté de Mac.  
Cette nuit encore, le sommeil n'allait pas même être une option pour lui. Foutues insomnies.  
Foutu Mac.  
Après tout, c'était de sa faute, si Charlie était incapable de lâcher prise.  
Si chacun de ses gestes transformait son cœur en feux d'artifices. Si chacun de ses murmures faisaient se tordre son ventre, s'éteindre ses pensées.  
Non, Charlie n'avait jamais demandé tout ça. Et pourtant, maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la chair, il ne pouvait que revenir en demander en rampant à chaque fois. Toujours en suppliant plus.  
Quel con.

« Dennis... »

L'entendre souffler ce nom damné pour la énième fois fit s'irriter Charlie qui roula à son tour sur le côté, venant faire face au plafond. Un nœud ayant éclos douloureusement dans sa gorge.

Oui, Mac pouvait l'appeler comme bon lui semblait.  
Charlie s'en moquait. Charlie s'en moquait toujours.

Car l'illusion était si belle, après tout.  
Et il le ferai infiniment pour que leurs doigts puissent s'enlacer encore une fois, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.  
Quel con.


End file.
